This invention refers to the production of coreless rolls, according to which a film of plastic material is directly wound up onto a spindle, and in particular the invention is directed to a method for winding up and removing a coreless roll from a winding spindle, to an air-pressure assisted spindle and to a pneumatic apparatus, designed to allow the winding and removal of coreless rolls from the spindle, in a very simple way.